Seraphim
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Aisha Voidia is a foul-mouthed demon who is hired by the Shadow Witch, Speka to be a body guard for an angel. Aisha is thrilled until she finds out the house staff is NOT friendly. To make matters worse, the angel is a self-entitled, spoiled little brat who seems to be physically attached to the other two body guards. Unbeknownst to Aisha, the mansion hides a sinister secret.
1. Chapter 1

Angels and demons. The perfect balance between harmony and chaos. Long ago, Lucifer and his demons reigned supreme. Massacre, poverty, malice, and evil engulfed the universe. The world was on the brink of destruction until the Archangel, Gabriel shone light upon it. Lucifer was destroyed and Gabriel banished all demons to Hell. Gabriel stated that the children of Hell will be servants to the angels and protect them with their lives. They lived in peace for centuries until the discovery of Fallen. Angels who had been consumed by greed. They wanted to destroy Heaven and revive Lucifer. Gabriel, who had grown old, destroyed them once again in exchange for his life. Without a protector, Heaven grew corybantic. Many became Fallen. The angels realized Heaven could not continue like this and Gabriel's sacrifice would be in vain. So they deemed a new angel as Gabriel and they trained him or her. They assigned demons as bodyguards to the other angels for extra protection, it continued like this in harmony for millennia.

But the Fallen will not be silenced.

* * *

"Aisha! Get the up, you fucking lazy ass!" A certain purplenette's sister called from the kitchen. "I am a busy and important woman, unlike you! I ain't got all day!" Speka sat at the table, her stomach growling with hunger. Her arms were crossed and she tapped her foot in irritation.

"Make you own fucking breakfast. You're the goddammed Shadow Witch." Aisha screamed back from her bedroom and threw her blanket over her head. The Shadow Witch was the ambassador for Hell. She made sure every skirmish between Heaven and Hell were taken care of and it was also her job to kiss up to the current Archangel.

"I've made my own and your breakfast for the past two months when we were supposed to take turns. It's your fucking turn." Speka's voice was closer, and Aisha could hear her foot steps. She groaned loudly and threw her blanket off and slammed open her door to face her sister. Speka smiled smugly and gestured for her to go first. "After you."

Aisha rolled her eyes and trudged down the stairs. "Shadow _Bitch_..." She mumbled.

"I heard that."

* * *

As they ate breakfast, Speka thumbed through paperwork and Aisha browsed on her phone. The Shadow Witch choked on her coffee as she read through the last paper in her pile.

"The Archangel Gabriel was attacked by Fallen ten hours ago."

"Hm. That's nice." Aisha half-heartedly replied.

"But how...? Her house staff are the most elite demons that Hell has to offer!"

"So, what? We'll just get a new Archangel." She rolled her eyes and finally looked up from her phone. Speka glared at her younger sister and went back to fretting. "Don't be stupid! The Archangel didn't die. The Fallen were killed."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"The problem is that the Fallen managed to break through the wards and they could do it again." Speak said through grit teeth. "Why am I even explaining this to you? It's not like you care."

"Nope." Aisha agreed. They both sat in comfortable silence as Speka continued to read on. She choked on her coffee again. Aisha raised an eyebrow. She reached out and pulled the cup towards herself. "Let's just keep you away from the coffee until you finish reading that."

"They want another bodyguard?! They have our best! And we're running low on demons. Strong demons. How the hell am I supposed to—" Speka trailed off and her eyes landed on Aisha.

Her sister noticed the silence immediately and her head snapped up. "Don't even think about it." Aisha warned.

"Go summon Angkor."

"That bat is a useless piece of shit! I am not going to protect an angel!"

"_The_ angel." Speka corrected, sighing. "Okay, I'm pulling out the bribery card. She lives in a mansion."

Aisha perked up and she crossed her arms.

"They cook delicious food."

Silence.

"They pay handsomely too." Speka waggled her eyebrows.

"Fine." Aisha dashed upstairs to summon her familiar.

* * *

Aisha sat in her room, in the middle of a pentagram. She had a glob of clay in her hand and she was fixing it into a shape of a bat. Angkor took many forms but she liked him to be a fat bat so she could make fun of him. She sat the clay bat in the middle and scrambled out of the pentagram.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "_Adiuro vos ad illam formam. Egredere, Angkor_."

The candles surrounding the pentagram flickered and one by one, went out. The room was in total darkness until the candles flickered back on. A purple bat took the place of the clay model. It's body was way too big for it's wings. The bat flapped its wings furiously and Aisha ran over to it.

"Angkor! It's been a while, my obese friend." She wrapped her arms around the body and smothered her cheeks against him.

_"Goddammit, Aisha! I tell you all the time to stop summoning me in this stupid form! How am I supposed to get anyone believe that I am an almighty familiar when I take the form of a purple bat!? " _Angkor telepathically screeched in Aisha's head.

"It's okay, bud. You're not an almighty familiar anyways!" Aisha replied cheerfully.

_"I hate you."_

* * *

Speka hugged her sister with an affection Aisha didn't know she had. The Shadow Witch's eyes were glassy behind her thick glasses. Even Aisha herself felt a bit emotional. Not that she was going to let her sister know that. "Good luck, little sis. Don't die." Speka's voice was hoarse and she sounded she was going to cry.

"Gotcha." Aisha lamely patted her sister's arm in attempt to be comforting but demons were rarely ever affectionate so it was rather awkward. Speka nodded and sniffed.

The ride to Solis, the name of the angel's mansion, was a long one. Halfway through, the car entered a dark, gloomy forest. Aisha liked it, but she felt as if something was off. She kept quiet, though. Just as she was nodding off, the driver's rough voice rudely awoke her. "We're here. Get up and get your bags." He said gruffly.

"Well aren't you a basket of fucking sunshine." Aisha grumbled and yanked out her single suitcase in the back trunk. She wore official demonic clothes, given to her by Angkor himself. It was purple from head to toe and it nearly showed everything from head to toe.

Fuckin' perv, she thought. As the man drove away, she knelt on the ground and opened her suitcase. It contained clothes but the space was mostly taken up by her pervy familiar.

_"I thought I was going to suffocate! Are you tryna' kill me?!"_ Angkor demanded. Aisha just ignored him and began walking down the path that led to Solis. After about five minute of walking, she sucked in a breath. "Oh my God..." Solis was huge. The tall iron gates stood firmly in front of her and she hesitantly reached out to...knock? Ring the doorbell? What was she supposed to do? "Quick! Angkor, fly over the gates and let me in!" Aisha hissed to her familiar.

_"No way! We could get arrested for trespassing! Or even worse, they'll think you're Fallen."_

"Whatever! Like Fallen can just conveniently get their familiars to let them in. Do you think the angels are that stupid?" She flicked the bat. The two began to argue until another voice spoke.

"Who is it?" It was a male's. It seemed like his voice came from all directions and her guard instantly went up.

"Angkor...turn into a weapon." Aisha said, almost inaudible. But Angkor heard. His body morphed into a purple ax, bejeweled by pink stones. "Who's there?" She called out, her voice was fierce but level.

"I do believe I asked first."

"I'm Aisha Voidia. I'm a demon from Hell sent to protect the Archangel Gabriel. And if you're Fallen, you better run because once I find you, your ass is gonna be kicked into the next century."

The male laughed and emerged from the shadows. He wore all white. How did she not notice him? A long blue scarf was coiled around his neck and he had such sharp blue eyes, they were the first thing she noticed. His tan hair was messy and tufts of it were brown at the tips. She crossed her arms. "Now it's your turn, pretty boy."

He raised an eyebrow at her insult but ignored it. "I am Chung Seiker. Also, a demon. I was sent here to escort the newbie inside but I caught a little girl trying to commit a misdemeanor."

That struck a nerve.

"Are you picking a fight? Because I'll bash your fuckin' face in, you goddamned little—"

"No matter." Chung waved his hand as if shooing off a bad smell. "Evangeline is waiting for you."

"Who?"

"The Archangel. You must've know that she has her own name, right?"

Silence.

"But...isn't Gabriel her name?"

"Oh dear."

* * *

The angel sat in her room, alone. Her nails dug into the arms of her chair and her body wretched in pain. Her forehead was beaded in sweat and her body went through another spasm. Even though she was soaked in sweat, she shivered. Her hand shakily clutched the black pearl that hung from her throat. The coolness of it soothed her. Even if it was for a little bit.

Her body hunched over as she burst into a coughing fit. She tasted blood and looked at her hand. Her fingertips were stained with warm, sticky scarlet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Annnd done! I present to you, everyone, the first chapter of Seraphim! Writing VP Aisha is really fun. .w. This is an AU so I won't be using El in the swears. I'm trying to break my habit of doing that. I get weird stares. .w. Classes!**

**Aisha- Void Princess**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Rena- Grand Archer**

**Raven- Reckless Fist**

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

**Ara- Yama Raja**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart**


	2. Merry Christmas from Aisha&Friends!

"_That's _her?" The Archangel Evangeline asked, her eyes gleaming with distaste. Aisha tapped her foot, waiting not-so-patiently for orders. Evageline was extremely fair.

_Like an angel, _she thought wryly.

Hair that was like snow, petite figure, clinging onto Chung like her life depended on it. She wore a Greek-styled dress with a gold belt. The extremely distinguishable _black _pearl that hung from a thin chain around her neck glimmered. Angels never wore black, especially the Archangel.

"Nice to meet you," Aisha said through her teeth, forcing a smile. Evageline scowled deeply.

"Speka spoke very highly of her, but she's just a _child_," she spat.

_You're not that much older than me, _Aisha thought. She bit her tongue. Speka would _slaughter _her if she pissed off the Archangel. Evangeline shot her a glare.

"Just don't get in my way, demon," she snarled, "_Elsword!_"

Within seconds, a fiery blur flew past her. He was rather tall, or maybe it was because Evangeline was so short. His red hair stood up in spikes and a long ponytail hung down to almost his back, parts of his hair were dyed black. He wore a heavily armored ensemble.

"Yes, milady?" he glanced with Aisha with boredom.

She knew she was going to hate him.

"Go show her around," Evageline scowled, "or whatever. Just get her out of my sight."

Aisha flexed her fingers.

"I may be overstepping my boundaries," Chung cleared his throat, "but may I suggest something?"

Evageline's gaze immediately softened. "Please do."

"Maybe you should go over the rules with her," Chung's gaze flitted over to Aisha for a fraction of a second.

"Fine," Evageline sighed, "rule one: you may refer to me as 'Milady' or 'Archangel Gabriel.' You, however, do _not _have permission to refer to me as 'Evageline.'"

"Of course," Aisha felt her nails digging into her palms.

"Rule two: you are below everyone here. You will do as you are told, no matter how ridiculous or difficult."

Aisha could only force a nod.

"Rule three: _never _enter my room."

* * *

"_AGHHHHHHHHH!_" Aisha screamed into her pillow when she was finally dismissed.

"_You don't sound very happy,_" Angkor said, flapping around the room.

"I'm not," she muttered, "Evageline is a selfish, rude, bratty - "

"Your blatant disregard for Rule One amazes me," Elsword interrupted from her doorway.

She lifted her head from the pillow and groaned. "Does _Her Majesty_ need something already?"

"You must think you're really funny," he tilted his head.

"Hilarious," Aisha agreed.

"Well come on, Miss Comedian," he said, "I'm supposed to show you around."

"Whatever," she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her skirt, "let's go."

* * *

"...and this is the kitchen," Elsword led them into a room that was probably two hundred degrees and full of steam.

There was a single girl there. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that almost reached her hips. She was bent over in concentration.

"Rena," Elsword called.

She jumped and whirled around, her shocked expression turned into joy.

"Elsword!" she squealed, tackling him in a hug.

Rena was extremely tall, only a few inches shorter than Elsword. Her green eyes were large and extremely happy. She was also very curvy. Aisha felt the urge to cross her arms.

Elsword cleared his throat after a few seconds. Rena finally pulled back and her gaze fell onto Aisha.

"You must be the new employee," she smiled, "I'm Rena."

"Aisha."

"It's very nice to meet you!" Rena grabbed her hand and shook it.

Aisha gave her a crooked smile. Was this Rena girl really a demon?

"Evageline told me to give her a tour," Elsword explained.

"That was nice of her," Rena chirped.

Aisha snorted.

* * *

"You've been sort of indifferent towards all of this," Elsword said, after she was introduced to every being and thing in Solis.

"Am I supposed to be happy that I'm going to be treated like dirt for an extended period of my life?" Aisha retorted.

Elsword tried to hide a grin.

"What's with Evageline and Pretty Boy anyway? Friends with benefits? Lovers?" she asked.

"_Archangel Gabriel_," he corrected, "and I have no idea what friends with benefits means. No, they are not lovers. Why? Are you interested in Chung?"

"Don't be gross," Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Evageline and Chung are just very close," he said.

"Why are you allowed to call her Evageline?" she muttered.

"Because everyone here except you has permission to call her that," Elsword shrugged.

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"I don't know really," he said, "she's never really been this cruel to anyone before."

"Ugh."

* * *

Aisha couldn't sleep. Was this really going to be her life for...for who knows how long? She suddenly felt a flare of anger. This was all Speka's fault. Why did it have to be her? She sighed, her anger replaced by sadness. She was homesick now, great.

She rolled around and squeezed her eyes shut. Just as she began to drift off, she heard the sound of footsteps outside her window. She eyes snapped open, but she didn't move a muscle.

_It could just be guards doing rounds around the mansion, _Aisha thought to herself.

_But they aren't allowed to leave their post unless there was an emergency. _

Something was wrong, either way. Angkor, who was snoring next to her, was silent and still.

"Angkor," she whispered.

The bat silently turned into an ax without hesitation. She crawled out of bed and debated on whether or not she should change out of her pajamas. Not enough time. She unlatched her window and slipped out. Dead leaves crunched under her feet.

It was pitch black and she almost tripped twice. Cursing under her breath, she trekked on.

_Thud! _

She froze. Her heart pounded against her chest. She stood in placed for a full count of three before regaining her composure and continuing. That's when she tripped.

"Fuck!" she whispered furiously.

She scrambled to get up and looked around. No one.

"Ai..." she heard someone groan.

Aisha looked down and almost screamed. Lenphad, one of Evageline's guards, was on the ground. His side was completely torn open and his leg was twisted in an impossible position.

"Oh my God," she dropped to her knees, "Len - "

"R...run..." he managed to say before his eyes went blank.

She reached over and closed his eyes. Aisha began to stand back up until something slammed into her. She gasped and was immediately silenced when cold hands wrapped around her neck and began to strangle her.

The figured was cloaked by the darkness but she found herself looking at glowing eyes, and a maniac smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this story was so neglected. **

**Replies to my awesome reviewers! **

**Kyuunii- Here's your extremely late update! :D That rhymed. **

**DerpyKanshii- I feel you. Thank you! **

**Rosamanelle- A looooot of demons and angels. XD Thank you! **

**Icebella- Thank you! I know, I'm so foul-minded. ;w; Sorry. Thank youuuuuuu. **


End file.
